Triplet Series: Book 1 - Secret Stone
by EmeraldNeko
Summary: The Potter's didn't die and they had triplet boys, however due to the manipulation of the old goat the triplets were separated, the eldest stayed with the parents, the middle child was taken to France and the youngest hustled to the muggle world. Now reunited at Hogwarts the Potter Family will show the meddling old fool who exactly he has pissed off. Slash, Yuri, violence, sex.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter

Secret Stone

Summary: The Potter's didn't die and they had triplet boys, however due to the manipulation of the old goat the triplets were separated, the eldest stayed with the parents, the middle child was taken to France and the youngest hustled to the muggle world. Now reunited at Hogwarts the Potter Family will show the meddling old fool who exactly he has pissed off.

**Okay so I know I said I wouldn't post any stories until Nyx Academy was done but this has been nagging on my mind, I've read a few stories when Harry has a brother and/or sister and I've noticed most of the time the plot line is the same old**

**Wrong BWL**

**Or the Potter's are alive but ignore/abuse Harry because they think he's not the BWL**

**So I decided I wanted to be different, way different, in my story the Potter's are alive, have three sons: Gabriel, Michael and Hadrian who are the Children-Who-Lived, they were separated at one and now at 11 are coming back together. **

**So I hope you all enjoy the story and leave us a review ^_^ **

Prologue

"Look at them Lil," A boastful voice belong to a handsome man with wild raven black, sharp hazelnut brown eyes with a angular face as he place a strong firm around his beautiful red headed wife who was also watching her son's with pride through vivid emerald eyes. Each of her boys was special and they both loved all three sons equally and they always would. Lily bent down and picked up the smallest child who had been sat in between his brothers and cradled him gently as James picked up the eldest two who did remove their eyes from the youngest as if making sure Lily wouldn't harm their brother. "They're so protective," Lily commented as she carried her youngest to the cot as laid him down gently, immediately the eldest two fussed to be put down as well, "Yes they are," James settled his eldest on either side of his youngest and watched fondly as they cuddled up close to each other

"I have a feeling they will always be close, no matter what," Lily nodded when suddenly the room shook and a loud bang came from downstairs, the two shared a panicked look before James ran down to confront who he knew was the Dark Lord, "Hide them Lily," A flash of purple and a sharp pained thud made Lily looked around quickly for her wand but it was nowhere in sight and she would not have time to hide her children, looking at her babies she saw they were watching her with a strange calmness. She gave them a smile and started to chant underneath her breath before biting her finger and running the blood along her triplet's foreheads. A brief flash of red completed her ritual just as the Dark Lord blasted the nursery door off its hinges; Lily drew herself up firmly and faced the most feared man in all of Britain

"You won't have my children," Her voice was firm and unwavering as she held herself between her children and the man trying to kill them, "Move," His voice was thick and deep, with a slight hiss in the words, the man growled dangerously as Lily refused then the same purple light blinded the room and Lily hit the floor, a deep gash travelling down her face, she screamed briefly before she fell into darkness.

The snake like man headed for the triplets who had not cried once but instead looked at the Dark Lord with eyes that shone with power, each Potter Child regarded the man that hurt their parents, then as the snake man brought his wand up and the triplets clasped hands tightly, a green light darted towards them but a flash of deep red, bright blue, pale yellow and burnt orange threw the spell back onto the original caster who vanished leaving nothing but a pile of black robes on the floor.

The Potter siblings were all knocked out but each of them had a strange set of symbols burnt into the skin on their chest underneath their clothes.

~HP~

James Potter prided himself on being mostly patient man, but right now the blasted old headmaster was trying that patience, he had woken up in the school infirmary with bandages covering his torso and right arm which a Slicing Hex had hit him, next to him his beautiful faithful wife laid with bandages cover the left side of her face, chest and left arm where the same curse had hit her. In between them was a coat containing their eldest son Gabriel only. "Where are my children!?"

Albus Dumbledore gave a grandfatherly smile which did nothing for James anger, "I sent them away, James my boy, it was for their safety, don't you see now that the Dark Lord is gone the Potter Triplets will be hailed as the Children-Who-Lived, but with Voldermort supporters still at large it's best if only young Gabriel remains with you. I have placed young Michael and young Hadrian with capable trustworthy people, with contracts that state they will tell them about you and Gabriel, and return them on their 11 birthday," Lily was by now awake

"What?" Her voice was low and dangerous, it was common knowledge that Lily was the most powerful of the pair and had a legendary temper

"Yes my dear, the contracts have already been signed I'm afraid so you'll just have to wait till they turn 11," With that the man strode out of the room as if he had not just ruined a family's life She turned to James with a look of horror as Poppy came out and started to fuss over them.

The next day James stormed to the Ministry of Magic and demanded that the Minster find their children but the man was incompetent and 'agreed' with Dumbledore, James quit his job there and then and left. That night Lily and James curled around Gabriel, all three crying for the two Potter Children that were taken away from them. They swore they would not give up looking for their son's and would tell Gabriel everything.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave me a review to let me know what you think ^_^**


	2. Gabriel, Michael and Hadrian

Harry Potter

Secret Stone

**Okay so I know I said I wouldn't post any stories until Nyx Academy was done but this has been nagging on my mind, I've read a few stories when Harry has a brother and/or sister and I've noticed most of the time the plot line is the same old**

**Wrong BWL**

**Or the Potter's are alive but ignore/abuse Harry because they think he's not the BWL**

**So I decided I wanted to be different, way different, in my story the Potter's are alive, have three sons: Gabriel, Michael and Hadrian who are the Children-Who-Lived, they were separated at one and now at 11 are coming back together. **

**So I hope you all enjoy the story **

Chapter 1: Gabriel, Michael and Hadrian Potter

Gabriel Potter watched with dispassionate hazelnut eyes as his father relentlessly and quite ruthlessly questioned the headmaster of Hogwarts on the whereabouts of his younger siblings, he was joined of course by his best friends Sirius Orion Black who was the Godfather of the middle Potter child, Remus Lupin-Black who was his own Godfather and Severus Snape-Prince who was the Godfather to the youngest Potter child. Each of them was pissed and showed it in various ways, Lily, his mother, stood there with an icy glare pained on her scarred face, his father yelled, Severus joined his mother in glaring, Remus was growling and Sirius was yelling.

"Look its only 48 hours until they are back," Albus said with clear warning in his voice however none of them paid any attention to said warning after all the old man gave the two Potter children away to unknown people. Albus's bright twinkling blue eyes travelled over each person until they rested on Gabriel Potter

The boy was the spitting image of his father; almond shaped eyes which were a deep hazelnut colour, nice golden tanned skin, raven black wild gravity deifying hair, sharp angular face and stood at 4ft11 with slim wiry muscles beginning to show from martial arts training.

However it was the cold uncaring glare and silent disposition that was pinned on the headmaster that made said man weary, the young Potter was simply terrifying. "We had better old man or I can promise you," Lily stepped forward, "It will be the last promise you ever make," With that the Potter's stormed towards the Floo network and flooed back to Potter Manor followed by Severus, Sirius and Remus.

"Gabe; are you alright?" His mother's words softened when she looked at her eldest child, the boy felt his brother's loss more than any of them, but of course he would they were triplets, they were never meant to be separated, "No," Remus placed a strong arm around his shoulders and his father's hand closed over his own and tugged him onto said mans lap, even though the boy was 10 going on 11 he allowed it, taking comfort from his father when it should have been his brothers. "They'll be home soon, I promise," And Gabe knew his father would keep his promise even if he had to attack the Minster of Magic to do it.

~HP~

Insistent tapping against marble was starting to grate on the nerves of Monsieur Delacour, he understood the child's impatience but really he was trying to work, "Michael, je te comprends l'impatience, mais s'il vous plaît, je suis en train de travailler (English: Michael, I understand you impatience but please I am trying to work)"

Michael Potter looked up, his dark brown-green eyes flash between anger and sadness, "Désolé M. Delacour, je ne peux pas l'aider, 48 heures alors je serai à la maison (English: Sorry Mr Delacour, I can't help it, 48 hours then I'll be home)," True the Delacour's have always made him feel welcome but as the contract stated he was told all about his real family with the Potters and that he was the middle child of a set of triplets. It made him furious that he had been taken away from his family and placed with another, to be honest the Delacour's were just as furious but they refused to say who placed him with them and why, it caused a sort of drift between the Delacour's and him.

Just then Apolline and her two daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle came in, "Salut Michael (English: Hi Michael," Gabrielle said shyly, she had a sort of school-girl crush on him which he found annoying

"Mlle Delacour (English: Miss Delacour)," As always he was unfailing polite, Apolline gave him a gentle smile

"Je vais vous emmener en Grande-Bretagne aujourd'hui, nous allons nous réunir votre famille à Poudlard. Michael, je m'excuse pour tout, si nous n'avions connaître toute l'histoire depuis le début, nous aurions vous retrouver avec vos parents tout de suite, mais comme vous le savez la vérité sur vos parents ne nous est pas parvenu qu'après la signature du contrat (English: I shall take you to Britain today; we will be meeting your family at Hogwarts. Michael I do apologise for everything, if we had know the whole story from the start we would have reunited you with your parents straight away, but as you know the truth about your parents didn't reach us until after the contract was signed)," She tucked a strand of his auburn hair behind his ear with a soft smile

"Je sais que (English: I know)," He leaned back from her and left the living for the room he was giving, he didn't consider it his room, after all his room should be next to his brother's or perhaps with his brothers, he didn't know, all he wanted now was his family and he had to wait another 48 hours till he could get them.

~HP~

"Anata wa sugu ni sorera o mitashite imasu (English: You'll meet them soon)," A deep soothing voice pierced the silence causing a young boy to turn to said voice and nod, he was quite nervous about meeting his true family and very worried, "Nani o karera wa watashi ni Dante o sukide wanai baai? (English: What if they don't like me Dante?)" Said man chuckled and stood behind the boy, "Karera wa hadorianusumasu, anata wa anata no yō Arianna o tsukutta (English: They will Hadrian, you made Arianna like you)," The boy chuckled at the thought of his adopted vampire sister, she was as cold as ice to everyone even Dante and Lux, her sire's, yet when it came to him she was gentle and soft, "Watashi wa kangaemasuga, karera wa sukide wanai baai, watashi wa nani ni naru no ka? (English: I suppose, but what if they don't like what I will become?)," Hadrian himself was a half-vampire half-wizard, "Anata ga karera no sue no musukodearunode, karera wa Chairudodeshou, to watashi wa pottā no yōna rēsu no yōna jōkyō o kinishinai to iu uwasa o kiita koto ga aru, karera wa, kyūketsuki to subete no anata o ukeiremasu (English: They will Childe because you are their youngest son, and I have heard rumours that the Potter's don't care for status such as race, they will accept you, vampirism and all),"

The boy sighed before swapping back to English, "I guess we'll see," Dante hugged the boy around the shoulders making sure his Childe knew he was going to do so, "We will, and on the unlikely chance they don't, you will always have a spot with the Vampire, Childe, now off with you, we don't leave until tomorrow, go bother Arianna," The boy grinned gave a fleeting hug than ran off to find his adopted sister

**Okay so we've had a bit on who the Potter Triplets stayed with,**

**Gabriel with his parents**

**Michael with the Delacour's in France**

**Hadrian with vampires **

**There's a reason for the last one I'm just going to say Vampires is not who Hadrian was with originally, but you'll just have to wait and see who was although I bet you all know anyway lol, please leave a review and let me know what you think **

**Next chapter: Reunion at Hogwarts**

**The Triplets come together once more**

**I will describe what each Potter looks like as well (so be prepared for this)**

**The Vampires explain why Hadrian is shy and skittish around all of them bar his siblings**

**The Potter's and Vampires come to an agreement**

**And I will introduce the Weasley Clan as well**

**A bit more information about the life of each Potter Sibling as they get to know each other, so I will also list their hobbies **

**So a long chapter I think**

**Reviews are appreciated greatly ^_^**

**Till next time **

**Bye **

**(Review)**


	3. Reunion

Harry Potter

Secret Stone

Chapter 2: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only the Plot and OC's - sorry forgot to do that in the first chapter (bad me)**

**OMG 0.0 I am so sorry it's been a while since I update but I had some college work to finish off and now I'm job hunting which is taking up most of time and its depressing because there are no jobs out there -_- anyway I finally got around to doing the chapter – which to be honest I should be working on Nyx Academy but my heart currently resides with this story Hehehehe – so take note of the warning below as I want no flames for it being in the story you have sufficient warning – which I remembered to do last minute -_-' **

**Warning:**** Sex between Lily and James will mark so people know! But as a heads up its near the very end of the chapter also note I have never written a box x girl sex scene so I hope I did okay if you do read it ^_^ **

**Review **

~HP~

Today was the day, he was finally meeting his brother's, but he was nervous, what if they didn't need him? Or want him? Gabriel paced his room nervously which wasn't like him since he rarely got nervous or if he did he hid it well, but this was his brothers, they had grown up in separate worlds, maybe even spoke different languages, or maybe they wouldn't want to come back to their real family but had made one with the family they had been staying with.

"You're working yourself up love," Lily said from the door, she had an amused smile on her face but there was nervousness in her own emerald green eyes and Gabe knew she felt the same about meeting her babies for the first time in 10 years.

"Time to go!" James shouted up the stairs and the pair of them ran down and practically tackled James into the floo network where they stumbled out into Albus's office where all of the teachers were waiting with said man who was sat behind his desk sucking a lemon drop. The Potter's collectively hoped absently that he would choke on the bloody lemon drop. Not long latter Sirius and Remus arrived again both looked nervous but not as much as the Potter's were who were all showing their nervousness in various ways; James was tapping his foot and checking his watch every few seconds, Lily was swaying back forth ringing her hands together and Gabriel paced once again his head snapping up to the floo every few seconds

Then finally the floo flared and the Delacour's stepped out gracefully, the three females seemingly gilding due to their Veela nature, Albus stood and grinned, "I take it everything has been followed?" Apolline glared icily but nodded and they cleared the floo allowing a young boy to step out as well.

"Michael Potter, meet your family," Albus said but the boy ignore him his eyes were on his brother and likewise Gabriel's eyes were on Michael taking in his appearance

The boy had shoulder length auburn red hair, brown-green eyes with thick yet naturally arched eyebrows, his skin was pale but had a golden hue to it, he was standing at 4ft10 and you could see a set of firm muscles rippling underneath the skin tight gray jeans and black best shirt.

Gabriel stepped forward hesitantly, hazelnut eyes focused on his brother alone whose own brown-green eyes started right back, then Gabriel rushed forward and drew his first younger brother into a firm gentle hug, Michael's own arms flew around his older brother's waist and held on feeling the subtle muscles that the oldest Potter child had and the fact that they were of very similar height and weight.

Every adult in the room watched without interrupting as the older two hugged and reconnected and familiarised with each other, and it couldn't be denied that they were fraternal brothers

Gabriel and Michael both felt as if a piece of their soul had been clipped back together, although there was still a large part missing. They both pulled back but didn't let go of the other as Michael turned to gaze at his parents who both gave him bright smile but didn't move to separate him from Gabriel which he was happy about, he would after all have his reunion with them properly but for now all he could think about was how good Gabe's strong hand felt in his own and how his other hand felt disgustingly empty he could tell by the look in Gabe's eyes that he felt the same and both them fixed their eyes on the floor willing it to flare to life once more

They waited a few more minutes when an inky black shadow flared up next to the fire and three figures were vaguely seen in the centre

"Who are you?" Gabriel had narrowed his eyes but before any spells could be shot and cold deep voice carried out,

"Really Dumbledore, you requested that young Hadrian be brought here on his 11 birthday to be reunited with his parents and siblings," The three figures came into full view as the ink smoke vanished and the professors wands were trained more firmly as they could tell two of them were vampires

"Dante and Lux Nightgale what are you doing here?" Severus's voice was filed with shook as he quickly bowed to his Lords; he was after all a Half-Lamina Vampire himself

"I did just say young Lamina; I am here to return Hadrian to his birth family, just as the contract stated,"

Hadrian stepped around the vampires and they gasped, the boy was the spit of his mother, knee length black raven hair with deep red highlights, pale almost white skin, bright vivid emerald eyes rimmed with red framed with thick dark lashes below finely arched eyebrows, a soft slender heart-shaped face and a button nose, he was standing at 4ft7 and had wiry muscles running along his body.

Gabriel and Michael stepped forward quickly despite Dumbledore's warning to stay back and the three brother's hugged

Hadrian took in the feel of Gabe's strong body and Michael's firm hold, the way their robes felt smooth in his hands and clenched the fabrics desperately, he felt his own robes being held similarly by his brothers, he noticed that he was shorter and more slender than his older brothers but he knew why and would explain to them at a later date for now he was content with the sense of peace and safety his brothers brought him

A feeling of completeness settled over the boys as they held each other, they were whole now, and they weren't letting go of the other ever again. Gabriel saw the headmaster stand and turned so that Hadrian was firmly between him and Michael who was glaring at anyone, their hands clasped in a link and defiance shine in each of their eyes,

"Stay away from Hadrian, we don't care if he's a half-vampire, he's ours," Gabriel's strong voice carried out with suck power and authority that the man nearly nodded and Michael nodded firmly while Hadrian looked slightly bemused at the actions of his brothers

James beamed and came forward along with Lily, Sirius, Remus and Severus

"That's right, just try and take my sons away aging old man and I'll show you the true power of the Potter Line," James eyes briefly flashed red and Dumbledore remembered just what creature was in the Potter Line.

"Not to mention we'll have your nasty bearded head if you try and upset our Childe," Dante added as Lux nodded behind him as the stood a little ways off from the Potter's but still close enough to say without words that they would still be there for Hadrian who gave a shy smile at them

The Delacour's who had been forgotten until now nervously stepped forward, "If we had know the full extent of the contract we never would have signed, but what's done is done, I hope you will not think badly of us." James looked towards the French family as Apolline spoke in slightly broken English, "We take our leave now," They bowed their heads but before they left Monsieur turned to Albus, "We will have no part in any of this anymore," Then they left without a word to Michael who grinned he was not interested in the Delacour's even if they had raised and taught him from the age of 1. His focus was on his brothers now.

"We will also go," Lily said and ushered her family to the floo, Hadrian shook his head slightly, "I ….. cannot use floo," His voice was beautiful, light, musical and magical, it captivated everyone, "Vampires cannot use floo it involves fire," Lux spoke for the first time his own voice musical but deep at the same time, "Hadrian will have to Shade Walk, of course his brother's can go with him, Dante and I will follow next week to give the childe some settling down time with you lot," Lux bowed his head gave Hadrian a brief hug which he made sure the young half-vampire saw coming then Shade Walked back to the Vampire Manor Dante did the same and left

"I just need an address which Gabriel knows so we'll go first," Gabriel and Michael nodded, they did not wish to left alone with the headmaster now, Lily and James agreed glad their sons had steady heads so they waited behind as their three children vanished in a patch of inky black smoke before leaving for their manor with Remus, Sirius and Severus promising to pop by before the week was up.

Shade Walking was very disorientating as Gabriel and Michael Potter would tell you as they stepped out of the black smoke and blinked rapidly before their eyes focused on their youngest brother who's vivid emerald red rimmed eyes glitter happily, "Sorry Shade Walking is a Vampire way of travelling it leaves any non-vampire disorientated, I forgot to warn you," They gave him easy smiles that said all was forgiven when the floor came to life behind them and the Potter parents stepped out of a large marble fireplace that was intricately patterned with different Celtic knots.

Lily and James Potter stepped out gracefully and the floo shut behind them, "The others decided to give us some family bonding time, they'll leave us be for the weekend," James explained and his three boys nodded, his own hazel eyes took in the sight of them hungrily, he couldn't take his eyes off them and his wife was the same.

Every time Hadrian shifted his weight, Michael and Gabriel would shift as well

Michael would make a small barely heard noise but Hadrian would grin slightly and squeeze Michael's hand very gently while Gabriel smirked

Gabriel was unknowingly keeping himself between his brothers and parents as if to protect them from assailants

"My babies," Lily darted forward unable to contain herself, she gathered all three in a hug but frowned when she saw Hadrian flinch violently into his brother's fear dancing in his own emerald orbs before he allowed his brother's calm postures to relax him.

James also saw the movement and it angered him to think that his youngest may have been maltreated

Gabriel and Michael noticed the most; they practically felt their youngest twin's fear of being hit before relaxing into them, trusting them to keep him safe.

"Right I think that's enough excitement for one day, I'll show you boys your room, and we'll leave you to it," Lily said softly her hand running soothing circles over her youngest back gently and while he reamed quite stiff with the action he didn't move away. The boys nodded and followed their parents to the second floor and to a door with their names on it,

"I figured you'd want to stay together so I had the house elves set up this room for the three of you." James explained in the same gentle tone his wife had used, before opening the door.

The room was very large of course as three boys would be staying in them. A large Queen sized four posted bed was in the middle of the room and it was obvious that it had been magically extended as well, the quilt looked to be thick and warm and was in a deep shade of blue with emerald green knitted blanket lying at the foot of the bed. There were lots of pillows of various sizes and shapes but all in dark colours like blues, greens, purples and the odd deep crimson red pillow. The curtains hanging from the posts looked to be made of velvet and were a rich brown with stars and moons stitched in. The wooden frame of the bed was a deep rich red/brown rosewood, magically enhanced to withstand just about everything and held protection charms, fire-proof, water-proof and self making and self cleaning charms.

There were three floor to ceiling windows on the west side which would let the sunlight into the room nicely, the windows panels were made of magically enhanced double glazed glass and charmed to be unbreakable and charmed to repel intruders who would wish their children harm and they each had a simple white frame. Covering each window was a black curtain that would open and shut with magic and like the beds fire-proof-, water-proof and self-cleaning charms.

There was two doors side by side on the east side, one led to a walk in closet that had been magically enlarged, to hold three times as much, there were plenty of draws, surfaces and hanging space for all three boys. In the every middle of closet there was a tall pillar that was covered in mirrors tht were charmed to be unbreakable and self-cleaning, they even spoke to the person looking into the mirror and around the pillar was a soft light blue cushioned stools.

The door next to the closet was a large bathroom with a separate shower stall and bath, there was a toilet and sink and a large fluffy white rug in the centre of the room. A towel held three different large fluffy towels, on in forest green, one in navy blue the other in crimson red. There was also a large chest of draws beside the sink and a cabinet unit above the sink to hold their toiletries.

There were three study desks in a triangle behind the bed, each desk was made of the same magically enhanced rosewood, and had a rosewood framed chair with the cushions each a different colour, one light blue, one dark green the last a light purple. Each desk held a lamp with the shade the same colour as the padding of the chair, a desk tidy with quills, muggles pens and pencils beside that was a ink pot with black ink. And a stack of parchment held down by a charm, a muggle note pad was also there and each desk had 4 draws. The first held more parchments and muggle writing/drawing pads. The next held spare quills, pens, pencils and colouring pencils and ink pots with different coloured inks. The final two draws were empty.

The walls of the room were bare and their parents explained that they figured the boys would like to paint it themselves and that everything was charmed to stay clean so paint couldn't stain anything not even the fluffy dark purple carpet.

After thanking their parents James and Lily pressed a kiss to each boys cheek bid them goodnight and left.

The boys traded looks before walking over to the bed, kicking their shoes off and taking robes off as they went before sitting down on it. Michael chose to lay on his stomach with a crimson pillow under him, Gabriel sat cross-legged next to him straight back and his left hand pressed against Michael's side and Hadrian curled up into the pillows and hugged a green one to his chest tightly, his raven black hair falling into his face until he gathered it over his right shoulder and plaited it roughly. His right hand was holding Gabriel's own right hand.

"How about we get to know each other?" His lightly questioned, each of them felt slightly sick that they would actually have to ask what they should have already known but agreed easily bright smiles lighten up their faces as they settled themselves for a long evening of stories.

~HP~

Lily and James smiled as they heard their oldest son's suggestions and left for their own room, which was down the hall from their sons. The room was large and the wall painted a soothing cream colour with flames painted coming from the bottom. Their bed was pushed up against the east wall and was a large queen sized bed with the same charms their sons bed had and the quilt was in a light gold colour with a white knitted blanket at the end.

"Bed I think love," Lily smirked at James's pout but he nodded and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth while Lily went into the closet and change into a set of silk white PJ's with pink sakura flowers on the breast and going up the pant leg. She went into the bathroom and brushed her fire red hair quickly before French plaiting it so it didn't knot in the night as she slept then brushed her own teeth and James went into the closet and pulled on black PJs with gold stitching of a snitch on the breast pocket. They both got into the bed and cuddled up close to each other

"Think they'll be okay?" James asked his wife as she flicked her hand and the lights went out,

"Yea their Potter's," James gave a rough laugh and nodded, his nose pressed into his wife's hair and he inhaled taking in her beautiful calming scent of jasmine and sandalwood. Lily gave a soft smile at the action, he always did love to press his nose to her and smell, but then again she did the same thing her husband's scent of spiced apples was always soothing and helped chase the nightmares away

"True but more than that they have their mother's strength,"

Lily laughed and smacked her husband's arm, "And their father's bravery,"

Then together they said, "And Potter stubbornness,"

An eerie silence

/…/

Then they burst out laughing together, Lily's gently tinkling laugh and James deep gruff one blended together perfectly

**WARNING – Sex! **

"Yes they'll be fine," Lily suddenly sat up a smirk painted her face before she turned and bit her husband's neck right below his ear that never failed to get a reaction from him

"Lily," He breathed out as she worked her way down his neck and onto his chest where she unbuttoned his top with her teeth

He growled playfully before flipping them over so he hovered over her, and grinning coming to his own lips before he captured his wife's sweet plump red lips with his own in a heated passion filled kiss as he unbuttoned her own top reveling her perfect C cup breasts to him. His mouth moved to a pink nipple and he took it between his teeth and gently bit down causing her to sigh in pleasure as his hand cupped her other breast lightly teasing the pink bud making it go hard before moving down her flat slightly toned stomach to her PJ bottoms, he moved his mouth along her stomach as well, kissed and licking as he went, his tongue dipping into her bellybutton making her hand fly to his messy raven black hair and pull hard "James," Lily tossed her head to the side as he pulled down her bottoms and knickers at the same time

James leaned back to admire his wife's luscious body with a careful eye, no matter how many times they coupled he was still always mystified by her beauty. Yanking his own trousers and boxer shorts off and tossing them to the floor forgotten until morning, he gave a throaty groan as Lily's delicate hands grabbed onto his throbbing rock had dick, "So big," She grinned before bring her mouth over the large thick dick that belonged to his husband as his hands ran over her plait before burying into the base of her neck gently as she started to run her tongue along his shaft, sucking and nipping at it like it was a ice pop before he pulled her gently off and laid her down then kissing her soundly on the lips, his tongue pushing past her lips as his hand travelled south before dipping between his wife's legs and his fingers circling her vagina before he pressed them into her making her break away from their kiss with a loud pleasurable moan that became louder and more desperate as James rubbed her clit gently

"I love you so much Lily," He buried his face into her neck and his tongue ran along the scar she got the night Voldemort came to their house and ruined everything for them.

James grabbed a bottle of oil and slicked himself generously as he didn't want to hurt his beautiful wanton wife before pressing into her centre carefully. Her gasp pain at first penetration held him still until she wrapped her slim slender legs around his waist pushing him deeper into her until he was buried to the hilt

"And I love you James,"

He gave her the cocky smile she loved so much before pulling back so the head of his dick was left inside her before pushing forward sharply, getting a sharp gasp of pleasure from Lily.

Lily arched her back in time with her husband's thrusts allowing him to go deeper, she urged him by biting his neck harshly and hissing, "Harder, faster, more," Into his ear the orders to witch James was more than willing to comply with as he picked up his pace till lily couldn't form a straight coherent thought

They both spilled over the edge together, Lily's hand clasping around her husband's strong arm as James's own clenched into the fabric of the bed. When they came down from their orgasmic high James carefully pulled out of his wife and cast a wordless wandless cleaning charm and curled up beside Lily pulling her body so his own was spooning hers as they fell into the first peace filled sleep since their boys were taken away from them.

**Okay I was no originally going to write sex scenes but it just happened hahaha, anyway hope you guys liked it and I included more detail than I was going to as well. Sorry if you guys skipped the sex scene because you didn't like but oh well. Anyway next chapter is the stories between the triplets and their life with the family, so I may split it up into three so it can be fully detailed. Not sure yet so hope you guys review for me :P**

**Review Corner:**

**Cooky Crumbla:** Thanks for reviewing my story glad you like the first two chapters ^_^

**Lilyflower50:** Yep your right cookie for you lilyflower50 ^_^ thanks for the review

**The Homunculi Twins:** Thanks for the review and yes I will I have gone over my previous two chapters and added detail, it was a very good suggestions and I hope if you re-read them that the changes make the story a little bit better. I did not take your review as a flame but a nice piece of constructive criticism and a challenge as well, I am also mildly dyslexic (how you can be mildly dyslexic I'll never know but it was what I was told anyhow) so my spelling and grammar are quite bad as well. Thanks for the well written part I'm glad you think so. I hope I can read more reviews from you in the future thanks once more chocolate bar for you ^_^

**Guest (First guest review):** True, I have gone back over them and removed them and it does sound better hahaha. Thanks for that ^_^

**Guest (second guest review):** Thanks so much more will be coming at a slow rate since I have two other stories on the go on more popular than the other but I shall endeavour to update at least once a month for this story … hopefully anyway.

**Opalwings915:** Thanks so much

**Seraphinus:** Thanks so much, I'll pick up details now as you can I described each of my characters and I'll eventually draw them as well ^_^

**Wow thanks for the reviews guys I loved them, also if you haven't already check out my other stories:**

**Nyx Academy – Harry Potter: Summary:**Harry reached a breaking point during the holidays before 6th year and now he's a dark creature with a brand new attitude. Friendships are made and broken, mates are found and the balance of the World is hanging.

**Teenage Mutants – Ninja Turtles: Summary:** The Resistance, a group of people with special powers fight for their right to exist freely against the repressive Republic who fights to exterminate all mutants. Who will win? Sacrifice, families and romances are tested to their limits. Especially for the Hamato Family who just found out that their youngest brothers was still alive and living experiment. Slash NO incest. (You don't need to know the Ninja Turtle story at all since in this they are all humans with special psychic powers and crazy color hair+eyes)

**So thank for reading my chapter, sorry it's so late but I've been putting the finishing touches on college and now I'm DONE with college for GOOD. Not that that will NOT guarantee updates mind you I do have to look for a job now. So anyway please review and let me know what you think ^_^**

**Bye for now**

**Review :D **


End file.
